His First Love
by LionDuckling1
Summary: My name is Kyma Kumari, I met my best friend six years ago and since then, we became inseparable. He left home to become famous as he is now and forgot to even talk to his so called friend or communicate with me in any way. I came up with a plan to meet him again, as the pop star princess named Paige Swan only four years later.


_**His First Love**_

It was only when I was 11 years old that I truly had a good friend. His name was Lance Silver.

**Six years ago:**

I met Lance three years ago today. This is how we met:

I was walking my dog, Sandy, when a cat showed up and she pulled the leash and I would've fallen if Lance wasn't there to catch me. Being young, I didn't have enough strength to pull her back. He was there under a nearby tree reading a book. He saw the cat and then looked at my dog, he went over knowing that any dog would chase cats. My dog did run off and Lance went to chase my golden retriever puppy with me and give her back.

I went after him, and after a while, we found her because of her whining when we passed a bush. Sandy hurt her paw with a broken bottle next to her so Lance picked her up and then took her to his home and help her. I agreed because she was in pain and needed the help.

His mother, Sally Silver, put antibiotics on her paw and then wrapped it in cloth. Lance offered to walk me home while carrying my dog. I actually lived around the corner; it's funny how you never really know the people living in your neighborhood until you actually really talk to them.

Lance carried Sandy back home and when we reached my house, I hugged him in thank you and he left. The next afternoon, he knocked on my door and we hung out for the rest of the day. He wanted to check on Sandy and just asked to stay so I suggested television and watching whatever was on. We went to each other's houses when we got bored and even went to the same school.

We never talked to each other about school so that was a surprise when we saw each other in the hallway. We also ate lunch together every day after that too.

**Four Years Later:**

Four enjoyable years passed since we first met each other:

"Lance?"

I was knocking at his door. Lance opened the door to his house. He smiles.

"Hey Kyma!"

"You texted me to come over."

"Yeah. It's because I wanted to give you this."

He handed me a little silver box. I opened it to see a necklace shaped like a 'K'.

"This is beautiful Lance! I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

"Well today was the day we met four years ago and I thought you would like it."

"You remembered?! I love it! Can you put it on me?"

"Of course I would remember the best day of my life. Sure thing."

It looks great and I kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"You said you don't have anything. It's okay. Your _smile _is my gift."

He opens the door and lets me inside his house.

"You know I got that movie you wanted to watch. It's on DVD."

"Really? I never had enough money when I went to the store. I would never ask my parents for money like that. Thanks!"

"Do you want to watch it with me now?"

"Why are you asking? Sure I would!"

We went to his room and then I fell asleep near the ending of the movie on his shoulder.

"Kyma... Sleepy head..."

He was shaking me awake.

"Sorry... Guess I got a little tired."

I yawned.

"It's okay Kyma, I was getting tired anyways."

"Yeah, it's late anyways. I'll walk you home, it's dark outside already."

He walked me home. We became inseparable. We were fast friends that day and became best friends in no time. That night, I went to sleep smiling while looking at his text he sent me:

'Good night and sweet dreams, Kyma.'

**Three years later:**

We were in his backyard just looking at the different shapes of the clouds being extremely bored. I noticed that Lance was being bothered by something.

He wasn't acting like his usual self at all, he was really distracted and was focusing on something else. He wasn't smiling or laughing as much and was really serious and thinking really hard. It was almost like he _knew _something that I didn't. I just decided to ask him about it.

"Lance, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's not fine. I know you and something's bothering you. What's wrong? And don't tell me otherwise."

"I don't want to have to tell you..."

"Huh? Tell me what?"

I sat up from the ground. We were both on our backs but this seemed more serious than I thought.

"What is it, Lance? We always tell each other these kinds of things."

"I don't want you to be mad at me, Kyma"

"Why would I be mad at you? I will get mad at you if you don't tell me right away! Just tell me-"

"I'm... Going to be... Moving soon."

He just said that all of a sudden and that caught me off guard. I gasped in shock.

"Wait... What?!"

Him moving? It almost seems impossible. I can't imagine him not being here. Those words kept ringing in my head and seemed like a bad joke.

I've never been one to cry, but that's when I realized that I might not see him anymore. We go to the same school and live on the same street... Life is going to become _very_ different to me.

I couldn't believe what he just told me. Being close to someone like that and then having them just disappear like that wasn't what I had expected.

He never liked to see girls crying in front of him if he could help it. He's only seen me cry once when my dog Sandy got hit by a car two years ago and died. He was there to comfort me and know I know he won't be there anymore.

"How can you leave all of a sudden?! Where are you going? Are you kidding me?"

"Even if I was joking around... I wouldn't even say this as a joke! I don't want you to get mad at me. It was all my decision."

"Decision for what?! Leaving your best friend?! You're the only one that had made my life different! Before I met you, my life was a joke! Why do you think I don't have a father?!"

"What about your dad?"

"He's in jail because he was an aggressive drunk! He used to _hit_ me!"

"You told me he died. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because he's _dead_ to me! Now _you_ want to leave?! Did I _ever_ matter to you?"

"That's not it Kyma! This is really important to me."

"I get it. So, I'm not important to you? Was I _ever_ important?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Well that's what it _sounded_ like to me..."

I stood up to leave and then he also stood up behind me and grabbed my hand. He turned me around and held me close. He tried to get me to calm down a bit.

"Wait... If you want to see me leave... Can you come over Sunday? At least the last moments?"

I don't want to see him leave, but I do want to see him in his last time here in Chicago, wherever he's going. Then I dared to ask him, I know I shouldn't have.

"How long have you known this?"

"Almost a month."

I couldn't believe him. Over a _month_ without telling me! I pushed him away from me, now I was really angry at him.

"Why didn't you tell me when you knew all along?"

My tears kept sliding down my face. He looked very sad and helpless knowing there was nothing that he could do to make me smile.

"I wanted you to be happy for a while longer before I told you."

Or course it would be something that he would do, thinking about my happiness while he's filled with sadness.

I didn't give him an answer about meeting him on Sunday and just turned around and ran back home, ignoring his calling my name for me to go back there. I ran out of the open fence to my house and went straight to my room and kept crying. I didn't want him to leave. But, why was I feeling so much pain? My mom tried to do something but I asked her to let me alone for a while.

**Lance's house:**

After that, Lance felt really bad. All of those things she had told him had really upset him. He went inside the house and went straight to his room. He slammed the door, making his mom, Sally, come knocking and asking him what was wrong through the closed door.

"I need to be alone."

"What happened?"

"I told her..."

That's all that he needed to say and she understood and walked away to leave him alone as he requested. He needed time to think for himself and then remembering those tears from her, he felt the need to go to her. He felt a strong pain in his heart, emotionally, and he didn't know why. He was wondering if she meant to him _more_ than just a friend. But she thought different and now thinking that he never cared for her and this brought a single tear to slide down his cheek.

"It's not true Kyma... You mean too much for me..."

**Sunday (Four days later):**

The only reason that I overreacted like that was because Lance was the only one who's ever understood me. He's always been there for me. Today he's leaving, so I'm going to be there for him like he's always been there for me.

I'm going to head over there and make sure he doesn't think I hate him or anything. I want him to know that no matter what happens, we will _always_ be best friends. I haven't talked to him since he told me he's leaving. I don't want to leave it like this.

I grab the first pair of shoes I see from my closet after thinking it over and then head over to his house. I see the moving truck and people moving stuff into it. I knock on the door and Sally opens it. She's surprised to see me, did Lance say how I reacted? That's embarrassing...

"Sally, can I see Lance? I want to let him know that I don't hate him and to say a final goodbye."

"Sure. He's up in his room packing the rest of his things."

"Thanks."

She lets me inside and I walk up to his room. I open his door and he's relieved to see me. His face light up from the gloomy expression it held before I walked in his room.

"Kyma! I thought you would hate my guts."

"Lance, you know I would never hate you. Just got mad at you for telling me so late... But you had a good reason for that."

He walks over and then hugs me. Strangely, I feel saddened a little that he let's go but I cover it before he sees it by offering to help him pack.

"Sure. I have to put everything from my closet to this box."

It took a while, but we finished clearing out his room. His room isn't messy or anything like it usually was and everything was replaced with many boxes. It _sure_ was going to be different from this day on. Sally passed by to tell him what I really didn't need to hear:

"Lance, they're getting ready to leave. We have to go too."

When she left, I made up my mind. I actually figured it out why I acted like that when he told me. It's all part of being a teenager, so I wanted him to know the truth and would regret it if I don't say anything to him now.

"Lance, I finally have the gift in return for this beautiful necklace you gave me."

I told him this while pointing to my necklace.

"What? I told you already that all I needed was your smile-"

He turned around while saying this and that's when I went closer and _kissed_ him. This is both of ours first kiss, he knows this is mine and I know that this is his first kiss. He deepened the kiss while holding on to my waist, my hands on his back. He puts his hands on my face and kisses me again, shorter than the first time. My tears came down while his did too, the first time I've seen his tears.

I now know that he really does care for me and that's probably what he's been thinking about, I told him that I thought he never cared for me and that must have bothered him. I pulled away after a few seconds and he stood there shocked after realizing what we just did when I was done but I quickly went out his room and down the stairs to go back home, ball up in a corner and cry is what I felt like doing now. All of this is just too much for me to handle.

I would've fallen if Lance didn't catch me from tripping on the last few steps and was able to catch me from falling by my waist. I made him let go when I pushed myself away and I walked over the door to leave and he stopped me by turning me around.

"Lance, let me go. I don't want this to be harder than it already is-"

When I looked in his eyes, I knew that he didn't want to leave me. Even though he knew he had to go, he didn't want to say goodbye and I walked back to my house. I passed through the sidewalk where we _first_ met and my tears fell harder when those memories came back knowing that I will never see him again.

I then felt a deep loneliness in my heart that only he could fill, even though he will be gone. I still have his phone and could contact him, but it won't be the same.

**One year later:**

I spent the rest of my time at school as a normal teenager, spending most of my time missing him. But in my mind, I really think he _forgot_ about me and that really hurt. The day he left, I sent him a text to let me know when he's arrived to wherever, but he never responded.

He became the richest and famous teen of the century it seemed. He's always loved to sing and that's what got us separated, I don't blame him for his passion to create music but I do blame him for putting me at the bottom of the list to being so unimportant to him like he made me feel like I wasn't someone he would remember if we _ever_ meet again.

He proved me wrong when I thought fame wouldn't go to his head. I always thought that he was better than that; I was terribly incorrect with that statement.

I don't keep up to date with whatever he does, so I never know where he is or what's going on. Now he looks really happy and like he really forgot about me ever existing in his life. Maybe I'll just be a part in his past that can be forgotten.

He would show up on posters and T.V but not once did he even think about sending me a letter or giving me phone call. We haven't communicated at all since he left, something that I wouldn't expect him to do.

At fifteen years old, I moved to Atlanta, since my mom got a promotion. One day, walking home from school, I saw an ad for auditioning on American Idol. That's when I got an idea; it might be possible to see him again.

I'll get to ask the question that's been haunting me for over a year now: _What did you feel when I kissed you? Our first kiss_. Then I would really know if he did like me more than a friend, at least I hoped.

My idea was simple, get a reputation by singing just like him and then once I get the chance, I'll be able to ask him why hasn't talked to his _'best friend_' all this time.

It would only work out if he doesn't recognize me since he would just avoid something so obvious. I'd go dye my hair a different color from the current light brown to something dark, like black.

I went to the store to get the dye and then I ran back home to start practicing my singing. I'll just have to see this work out and hopefully meet him soon. I could have a different behavior, bad girl? Or loveable? I'm totally not changing that much, maybe just stick with the goodie two shoes type of girl, loveable.

But I need something _more_ to change! I could use my color changing contacts to change from brown to the green I bought earlier for Halloween. I have to also change my type of clothing. Something that I would totally not wear, something very girly with make up!

Hopefully all goes well here with this plan. I have a good reason to do all of this anyways.

**Three weeks later:**

I practiced and worked hard. I even memorized my best song to perform today so I hope all goes well. Once it was time for me to sing, I sang my favorite song, **New World** by** Charice**. I did my best and just focused on my lyrics and didn't think about anything else except of how _happy_ I would be if I could win this. I really need this plan to happen...

I was the first one to pass all _five_ judges today! They said that I have a lot of heart, sang very beautifully, and the third one who almost gave no to everybody until he said that I sing like an angel, almost heavenly. He changed his mind thank goodness! I was _very_ proud with myself at this point.

Once I made it backstage, I bumped into someone. It was a woman who was standing facing the other way talking to somebody else.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking."

"It's okay, were you the one who just performed?"

"Yes, why do you want to know? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Penny Sanchez. I'm looking for someone new. Someone who will refresh the whole music industry. It doesn't matter if a boy or girl, but I need someone who is a natural at singing and I think I just _found_ that person that I've been searching for the longest time! Congratulations, It's you who I need. What's your name?"

"It's... Paige Swan. P.S, we have the same initials, that's a coincidence..."

"If you wish, you will be able to perform like this with even more people... Fans I mean. You could write your _own_ songs and even have more concerts. People need to hear your inspirational voice! Will you take the offer? Just so you understand, there's no rush in this Ms. Swan. This is something very big! How old are you anyway?"

"I'm only 15 years old. You know, I only performed because I wanted to get a small taste of fame before going back to the same boring life I had. I want people to enjoy my music and to be known worldwide... Just to be sure you heard right, I'll take the offer."

"That's good news! You could confirm that with your parents and then call me at this number once you get an answer."

She hands me her card with a phone number with a different area code than here. Once I met up with my mom after finding her in the front of the building where she was waiting for me, I asked her if it was okay to accept, even though I already did, and she was very happy for me.

She approved of my wanting to become a star. After today, I was changed, I felt better than I have been for the longest time.

I guess it was because I the fantasy of actually meeting Lance all over again wasn't just a fantasy anymore, it's now looking at me as a reality. I was very happy and once I got the approval, I called Penny Sanchez's office where they would set up an appointment for me to meet then.

**For the next couple of months:**

I was having concerts and writing my own songs. I was really proud of my work, I was really enjoying this. I was still myself as I asked my mom; 'tell me if you notice anything change about me from all of this fame and money'. Every time I would ask her, she would always say no, that I'm still the same girl that she always knew.

One day, my manager, Penny, had gotten the idea of me singing with another popular singer. A duet with somebody else is something that all of the fans want, the song is going to become a huge hit.

Lance Silver was supposed to meet up with me by next week to write a song together, at his house.

I've always stayed at her house whenever I have a break from concerts and autographs and other famous people stuff. Penny didn't even know who I really was yet, so how will I be able to tell Lance? Will he even ever trust in me again?

It was my goal to meet with Lance again, but I'll be lying to him if I don't tell him who I am, or he just might get mad at me if he thinks I'm lying to him and not talk to me... Again without a chance to become like the best friends we were.

Him not talking to me, it will not change how he has been this whole time, but now letting him know about me being who I wasn't just didn't seem right at all, almost selfish. First of all, my name isn't Paige Swan, this girl never existed.

I will tell Penny who I am so she might be able to give me some advice on this problem. Penny tells me,

"Be true to your heart and tell the truth. You know him and maybe he might not react as bad as you think he will. He's your best friend; he would never hate you just because you wanted to talk to him again. I'm glad you were able to trust in me to tell me this, so you should at least _trust_ him more."

"Thank you Penny! I'll tell him at the right moment."

Penny then got Lance's manager on the phone after I released her from the biggest hug that I could give her. Even though what he just told me was true, I still couldn't help it if I got worried and all nervous about all of this. My plan to meet his is going to happen closer than I thought it would, close to two years already.

**Nine days later on Tuesday:**

The necklace he gave me that day, I have never taken it off, so I'm going to wear a high collar shirt so it wouldn't show. I don't even know how I'm going to react since I haven't seen him in a while, especially since I kissed him and then ran off.

That first kiss has so far been my last. I have not had a boyfriend since I realized that I could not date after I even know if I know he even likes me like that. If not, just get a guy who would never had me feeling this way, so confused and hurt. Easier said than done.

Penny drove us over to Lance's house from the address his manager gave to us and then she stayed downstairs to talk with his manager. Lance came up to me and asked if I would have a tour of his house just to not sit there and not get to know each other more if we are going to sing together.

Lastly, we ended up in his room; to me it looked similar to how his old house in Chicago was like before he moved away. We just sat down on his bed and just talked about whatever random thing came into mind. It was almost as if we were friends again, but we were still strangers in a way.

Such a long time has passed and we couldn't even talk to each other about before because to him, we just me and to me, it's the same thing even though it's not supposed to be. We talked to get more comfortable with each other at least before writing a song.

"Don't act as strangers Lance, don't add my last name."

He would address me by my full name and I just told him to tell me Paige, not the whole Paige Swan.

"Wow, first girl to call me only by my first name without the Silver."

"It almost sounds as though you want me to add the Silver to your name."

He smiles at that, a smile I have not seen in such a long time that it just warms my heart.

"No, it's fine."

He told me.

We laughed and joked around until it was time for me to leave. Our managers finally got good idea of how we can perform together:

Lance will finish his last song at his concert which is at the end of the next month and I pop up as a guest.

"I'll get working on it."

Is what he told me before I left. We were going to write the song together so that gives me more time to try and figure out how to tell him I'm Kyma Kumari.

When I go to bed that night, I smile knowing that he and I will be able to reconnect. _Eventually_ I'll have to tell him the truth, but until then, I'm happy just being able to talk to him again. But Penny was right, it seems that I could trust his reaction about this truth.

In the morning, I get up early and found a note on the fridge. Penny went to the store but didn't wake me up so I could be well rested and think straight when I start writing the song with him.

It also said that Lance was going to pick me up so we can start writing the song. It took a while, but when he knocked on the door, I was watching a movie. It was the same movie that Lance and I watched when it first came out on DVD. I turned off the tv and let him inside.

"I'll go change. I'm not going to the whole outside world looking like this."

"Sure. I'll wait here. But why do you care what people think?"

"I don't. I would go to a store wearing this but it's just that people would make a big deal out of it. What does it care for them what I'm wearing? It annoys me."

"Okay, that's true."

"I'll be quick."

I got dressed and then wear what Paige would wear, nothing in Kyma's style. When I finished tying my shoes, I went downstairs to find Lance asleep on the couch. I had to call his name a few times before he actually woke up. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Lance... Lance... LANCE!"

At last, I spoke his name louder and that's when he slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Couldn't sleep last night?"

"No. I watched a movie instead."

"What movie did you watch?"

"The one about the boy with the white owl and he's a wizard."

"Harry Potter?"

"That's the one! I always forget the name for some reason."

"That's my favorite move! I was just finishing watching it before you came and knocked on the door so I couldn't finish my favorite part."

"Really? Me too. Wow, we have a few things in common already. Wait, what's your favorite part?"

"The sport he plays with the flying broom."

"I think that part is just awesome. Makes me want to use a flying broomstick to avoid any traffic."

"I could stay here and talk about Harry Potter all day but we have to go start writing the song just so you know."

"Yeah, you're right Paige."

He gets up and goes out the door to his car.

"This is your car?! It's awesome."

"Yeah, thanks. You have a good taste in cars you know."

"Of course I do."

He opens the door for me before the driver driving us to his house. Then when we get there, we started to work on the song. He does the beat and I sing any lyrics that song good.

"Whoa. You know how to sing, almost like an angel."

"Well, so do you Lance. But more different, almost like a wave that could carry me away."

"Hey! Now that you say that, those are good lyrics."

"What is?"

"Your voice is almost like a wave that can carry me away."

"Yeah... I think that this will be a song to remember!"

He smiled at that and that made me smile. He then looked into my eyes and I did the same. He started to lean in and I realized what I was doing and I stood up. I couldn't let Paige, I mean me, do this as someone else.

"What's wrong Paige?"

"No. Nothing's wrong... It's just that... Do you ever miss somebody _so much_ that you would do... _Anything_ just to see that person again?"

"Yeah. I've felt that way before. Why would you ask that?"

"I had a good friend a few years back. Well, ever since my friend left me... It seems as though... He _forgot_ all about me. He goes to a new school, has new friends, and now doesn't talk to me anymore."

I added school since he couldn't realize it was himself I was implying.

"If someone were to forget about you, it would be their loss."

I blushed and I hope he doesn't see it.

"Hey, why are you blus-"

The doorbell rings, saving me from hearing him finish that question. Doesn't he know that the 'friend' in my question is really him? We heard another doorbell ring and knock on the door and Lance looked out the window to see who it was.

"Aaron and Riley?"

"Who?"

"Two of my friends."

He goes downstairs with me behind him and he opens the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lance."

"Hey man."

They finally noticed me. I waved at them.

"Ummm... Hello."

"Who's this Lance?"

"Riley, Aaron, this is Paige. Paige, this is Aaron and Riley."

He introduced me to Riley and Aaron. Aaron walks over.

"Hey, want to hang out tonight with all three of us? We all made plans to go somewhere."

"I'm not sure..."

"We could go to the mall."

Lance suggested.

"But what about the song? It's going to be the end of the second month before you know it."

Riley looked at Lance.

"Doing a song with her? Man, you are lucky."

"C'mon Paige. If we take a break and refresh our minds, the song might come out better."

Lance had a point. Sometimes, you just need to relax when you want something to happen good.

"Okay... I'll go with you."

All four of us go the closest mall. Lance and I aren't acting much like strangers anymore, but more like how we used to be, almost _exactly_ how we used to be, except he doesn't realize Kyma is really closer to him than he realizes.

After a while, Aaron and Riley gets their ride home with their ride since we came here in different cars. It was getting late and Lance had his driver get us home. It's already dark outside with heavy rain and when the driver, Mr. Tim, swerves a car that's out of control, we were on the second lane and I looked out the front window to see a truck coming closer... And closer...

The impact was terrible. Lance hit head on his car window and I went into unconsciousness. I felt like I was falling deeper and deeper into an impossibly dark to see through darkness that felt like I was being submerged into water, unable to get back to the surface as I was slowly sinking. I hear voices, but they sounded very distant to me...

**Hospital:**

I woke up in a bed with a annoyingly loud beeping sound. I looked around the room. Is this the hospital?! What happened?! I suddenly remembered the crash and hearing Lance call my name. I sat up quickly. Doing that earned me getting dizzy with a sudden bad headache.

"What?! Lance!"

He rushed into the room as I tried to stand up from the hospital bed, almost falling.

"Paige? Oh, you're finally awake!"

He helped me get back on the bed and held me down.

"Calm down. It's okay."

He got to calm me down a little and because the room was spinning. I was still confused of what he just said.

"What do you mean by 'finally awake'?"

"You've been in a coma for almost a week..."

"What?! Where's Penny?"

"She's in the waiting room. Do you want me to bring her?"

"No, it's fine..."

He sits down and hugs me. I just sat there in shock, have we gotten this close already? But Paige isn't real, he's not supposed to feel that she could be a friend. He'll be disappointed to know the truth.

"It's not fine at all. I was worried Paige, worried you wouldn't wake up. It almost felt like I was losing Kyma all over again. It's my entire fault..."

He said Kyma? I almost felt like a light bulb went off in my head when he just said this. He's never forgotten about me! I'm so glad!

"Did you just say Kyma? Something else in common, but you wouldn't know the same person. Or do you really mean Kyma as in Kyma Kumari?"

He took me away from his hug to look at me in disbelief and wide eyed with a shocked expression all in one.

"Wait- Wha- How do- Have I even told you about her?"

"No, Kyma is the same name as my... Cousin."

He still had his hands on both my shoulders.

"So... Wait! Your cousin?! Please let me talk to her! I need to ask her. I need to know if she's mad at me. I haven't had the time to... Can I just see her again? Even if she does probably hate me..."

He looked sad and that made me feel the same.

"I talked to her, I think it was, the week before last week. She knew that I was going to be on tour with you. She wanted to ask if you were ever going to talk to her again. She thought that you probably hated her and avoided her because of what she did before you left. I don't know what she meant by that but I told her to ask you that question by yourself. I forgot to tell you Lance, don't get mad! Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay Paige. As long as I'm able to talk to her again."

"She moved to Atlanta when her mom got a new job offer. I haven't visited her in almost a year. I've only talked through the phone and emails since I've been so busy with all of this touring going on."

"Do you think you could ask her... To meet up with me?"

"I'm not sure since I can't answer for her. I'll have to ask first before I give an answer to you. After I've called her, I'll give you the answer."

"I lost her number when my phone fell in somewhere in the ocean. I went to the beach and it was _stupid_ in the first place to have it with me near the water. I was actually planning to call her there, until there was a big wave that made me slip from the rock that I was sitting in ands drop it. You don't know how much this means to me Paige. She's really _special_ to me and I always hoped to meet her again. I just never knew where she was or anything."

Is that what happened? He just lost her, I mean my, number? And her I was _blaming_ him for something that wasn't his fault.

"I'll go ahead and call her. But I guess it makes more sense to have you leave, if you want to talk to her after such a long time, don't do it on the phone but meet in person."

"That's true. Thanks Paige."

He gets up and leaves the room after a final hug.

'Great... Just great. How am I supposed to pull this off? I haven't visited her in a while meant that I've been Paige for so long that I made this lie so big. I don't even think I could pull this off. I had the chance! Why did I even say that Kyma Kumari was my cousin? It doesn't make sense! Now I'm feeling more stupid. Now this lie has gotten worse and I told Lance that Kyma will meet up with him and I'm not even a twin or have a clone somewhere... I _had_ the chance. I could have said something, but no! Now I'm going to have to make another impossible plan so Kyma could meet him so, I need some help here. We're the same person! How's that supposed to work out?!'

I got my cellphone that was on the table next to my bed and called home. My best solution here was to call my mom right now. She _always_ had the solutions to my problems.

She's the one that has helped me make any decision when it comes to using my money or should I say yes or no to something that was offered to me.

"Hello? Kyma? How are you?"

"It's Paige Swan."

"Right. Sorry sweetie. But you're still my Kyma. You needed something?"

"I'm going to sing a duet with Lance. Driving back to Penny's house, we were caught in a car crash a few days ago."

"What?! Are you okay?! What happened?"

"If I wasn't okay then I wouldn't be talking to you right now. It was a few days ago anyways. I'm in the hospital now and when I woke up from my coma earlier-"

"Wait! In a coma?! Why didn't anybody call me to say anything?!"

"Would you stop interrupting me?!... Sorry mom, it's just that I told you already, I'm _fine_. Anyways, I told Lance that Kyma was going to meet up with him after all these years to catch up. I only said that because he said it felt like losing Kyma all over again while I was in the coma. I need some help here. Do you think that you would be able to fly over here?"

"Of course I'm coming. I need to see you."

"Thanks mom. When you come over here, meet me at the airport entrance."

"Are you already leaving the hospital?! Are you sure?"

"I've told you that I'm fine. I love you mom. Also, tell Diamond I love her too. I wasn't there for her first birthday."

"She's been a lazy kitty lately, she stopped trying to eat the goldfish. It's been weird not seeing her going after Henry and Lucy all the time, poor fish were scared. I'll pass on what you said, with a new toy. Be more careful, don't land yourself in the hospital again."

"I will, thanks mom."

I hung up the phone and tried to think this through. Thinking... Thinking... Thinking... Think- I should just give this thinking a rest already, I've got nothing for now. Mother always knows best, even if they are really far away in another state... Thanks.

**The next day:**

I was able to leave the hospital and had a taxi drive me over to the airport after telling Lance that I had to go to do a few errands. I was to meet my mom just like we talked about yesterday on the phone. After a few minutes of waiting, my mom walked through those doors and came to me.

"Sweetie! I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I was busy doing something else quickly. I put Diamond in the care of our neighbors, the Fraws. I almost even missed this flight by just a few minutes."

"Luck was on your side then. It's really good that you made it here in time. I can't think of a good way for Kyma to meet Lance yet. I decided that you could have a better idea anyways."

"It was a long plane ride; I got a good idea that would help you hold this idea, even if just for a little while longer. But why must you make things _more_ complicated, put much more _stress_ on yourself, and not tell him the truth already?"

"You know just as well as I do: Boys are complicated mom. It's because boys will forever be boys. That's the only reason why I'll just have to be more difficult."

"We caught the next taxi; I used one to get here not offering the ride Lance offered, to the hotel closest to Lance's house by half a mile. My mom got a room easy because I was with her. We walked upstairs, carrying her heavy luggage around and when we got to her room, I closed the door behind me, she opened one of her bags and handed me some clothes. I was confused and thought that she misunderstood me when I talked to her on the phone.

"Clothes? What's this for?"

I asked clearly confused and just ready to explain the whole thing just so she would really understand what was going on here.

"Mom, I asked you out here on advice, not for some clothes."

"No, they aren't just normal clothes. They're Kyma's clothes. Clothes that would most likely be remembered as Kyma Kumari and not as Paige Swan. Both of you have different styles of clothes you know."

"Huh? Different styles? What are you talk- Oh! Now I get it! That's why, of course! Be Kyma Kumari again! But..."

"What's wrong with the idea? I thought it out completely."

"How are Paige and Kyma going to stay over at Lance's house together? They are the same person who is supposed to be two different people."

"Who said that Paige will even be here? Even at the same time with Kyma? No. Paige will be going to come to my sister's wedding singing and stuff. Since she hasn't visited us in a while, you would 'switch' spots and then after seeing how he reacts to Kyma being Paige, you would be able to tell him the truth. That way, the whole thing can be over and done with."

"That's genius mom! But how could you figure out something like this so easily?! I'm truly amazed."

"Mother simply knows what to do at times like these, when their child needs help."

"But what about the hair color? I'll still look like Paige and not Kyma."

"Oh! I didn't tell you why I almost missed the flight to get here. I was at the wig store buying something that looked how your hair looked before all of this started."

"Dang! Do you think these kinds of things through or what? I'm so lucky and thankful to have you as my mother. You're the only person that can help me at times like these."

I go to change in the restroom still inside this room and I do look exactly like Kyma's style! Everything fits perfect and I put on the wig and cleaned all of the makeup off. I thanked my awesome mom once again and then left her here at the hotel and got another taxi thinking: 'I need to learn how to drive soon'. I arrive at Lance's house... As Kyma Kumari. Someone he said that he's been waiting the longest time to see. How will he react? That's what I think as I start to get nervous, but should I really get like that? Just focus on being with him as Kyma and nobody else.

The taxi drove me over to Lance's house and when the taxi left I knew there was no turning back. I couldn't just run off to anywhere, I need to face him finally. It's been a long time, but it doesn't seem like fame has ever changed him.

I could just tell him now, but I'm not sure how he will react after I told him that my 'cousin' was going to meet up with him after he's been with his best friend for a while now without even knowing about it. Would he be angry? Upset? Betrayed? Hurt? I _can't_ have that!

When I walk up to the house, I knocked and Lance was the one who opened the door. When he saw me he was shocked and his face brightened up. He looked so glad that he's actually face to face with me, Kyma Kumari... Or should I really say Paige since he's been face to face with Kyma already without knowing it all this time.

"K- Kyma! Is this what Paige meant by having to go on errands?! Where is she? I can't believe this!"

I laughed. I'm so happy that he wanted to see me that much after such a long time of being separated.

"Can I come inside your new house? I'll explain where she is later. Just let me put this away if you don't mind."

I was pointing at the book bag I wore.

"Sure, come inside. You're welcome in my house."

I head inside with only the bags with some type of Kyma's style of clothing in both of them.

"We aren't stranger's Lance. I've known you for years. Can I at least have a hug? You know, the one's that I missed all this time."

I dropped the book bag that I was wearing on the floor. He comes over from the door and hugs me. This is what both of us have been waiting for, to just meet again. When he let go from the hug, he started to apologize and say how sorry he felt.

"Kyma, I lost your phone number. I'm sorry I haven't at least emailed you or anythi-"

"It's okay Justin. No need to say sorry. As long as you do what you've wanted to be, it's fine with me. You get to sing and enjoy your dream."

"Aren't you mad at me? Even if it's a little?"

"I was never mad at you. _Trust_ me when I say that. Annoyed because you waited a month to tell me? Yes... _Very_ annoyed at you. But you know me Lance, I could never hate you. If I did, which I don't, I would have told you. Not going to hate you because you wanted to live your dreams and become a famous singer. How could you think that of me? I thought you knew me better than that."

"Hey, I would _never_ think that of you! I just left you there alone in school and stuff. I thought you would've thought I was selfish or something."

"_Clearly_ you were thinking about your future fans, the millions of them. You just wanted them to enjoy your music and you did exactly that, nothing selfish there. I can't blame you for thinking of others... It's just not right."

"Now that I heard your point of view, I'm glad to know that you missed me. And was still happy for me even if I never said hi or anything."

"Yes I was Lance, very happy for you. You always look like you enjoy yourself onstage."

"Kyma, can it be like the old times so we could just hang out like we always used to?"

I smiled at that.

"Sure, I'll be here a while anyways. Paige went to see my aunt's wedding in Florida and won't be back until next week."

"Wait, your aunt's wedding?! Aren't you going to go too?"

"I asked her if I could visit you once Paige told me how you wanted to see me and since she knew how much seeing it would mean to me, my aunt and let me come all the way over here. She said I'd have to make it up to her somehow, a gift or whatever, once I come back."

"I'm sorry you have to miss her wedding because of me Kyma. You didn't have to."

"No, it's okay Lance. Because of being here with you, I'm happy."

"Where are you going to be staying?"

"Probably at one of the hotels around here. If I have enough money left..."

"Kyma, you're welcome to stay here in the guest room. Like you said before, we aren't strangers at all."

"Then why'd you ask that?"

"To let you know you'll stay here."

He smiled at what he just said. I grinned big.

"Thanks Lance. You're the best! You know that, since we're going to hang out like we used to like you said, we could start with that random movie night we always had. That was fun."

I started giggling a bit with the memories we had together.

"You could pick the movie then, Kyma."

"Before you left home, I was the one who picked the movie on the weekend before. Remember that?"

"You have good memory if you could remember something like that from that long ago!"

"Pick it out later. So, what room do I stay in? You said guest room earlier."

"You could use the room that Paige was using for a while until she left."

"Where is this room? It's the first time I have visited in The Silver Hotel."

"Silver Hotel?"

He was laughing at that, a laugh that I haven't heard in a while.

"_The _Silver Hotel."

"Sure, I'll show you around."

I pick up my bag from off the floor.

"Is that all of your things? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with it?"

He took the bag from my hand, now noticing that it was light.

"I could at least buy you some clothes tomorrow at the mall. Only if you want to go with me."

"Thanks Lance. I'll go with you. Tomorrow in the afternoon."

He shows me what was Paige's room and I set down the luggage and then head downstairs to watch the movie with him. About two or so hours later, his cellphone rings. He looks at me about to ask if it was okay to answer.

"You could get it. It must be very important."

"Okay. Be right back."

He walks out the sliding doors and he leaves is slightly opened. Its far but I could somewhat hear him still.

"Hello? Jasmine?"

'Who's this Jasmine person he's talking to? I haven't known about her.'

I thought to myself.

"Hey! How are you baby? I'm with Kyma now, a really good friend of mine. Sure you could come over tomorrow. So how are you? Really? Good to hear that. I'm going to finish a movie. Okay then. Love you too. Bye."

"_'Love you too!'_ So he's got a girlfriend! But, why? I'm not saying that he shouldn't but... For me to know this! It's terrible.'

He hands up the phone and about to walk back in the room.

I head upstairs to my room, I've heard enough to know he doesn't really feel about me like that. I'll just forever be a friend to him in his eyes. I've been doing all of this for nothing!

I hear the door shut close downstairs and I hear Lance calling my name. He sees me going upstairs and he doesn't know why.

"Kyma? Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. See you later."

"This early? It's only 9pm! The movie hasn't even ended yet and you're already going to bed? What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well. I'll sleep it off."

I lied... It's again I lie to him. How could someone just live being tangled in this entire web of lies?! I still don't understand him and I don't think I will _ever_ do...

"Should I get mom to get you something? I'll wake her up for you. She's had a long day and went to bed, but she said wake her up if anything happens."

"No. I'll just sleep it off. I'll be better in the morning, don't worry about it. See you tomorrow, Lance."

"O- Okay... See ya, Kyma."

He didn't see the tears that started to come down, I didn't want him to. He knew that since we were younger, that I liked him, two years ago! I even kissed him that day so he would know it!

I haven't dated anybody else just because of him it just didn't feel right if I liked somebody else. He just goes behind me and gets a girlfriend?! ...What am I talking about? Look at what I've been doing, lying to him all this time! What am I to talk about betrayal?

I made it back to my current room, which used to be Paige's room, and sat down on the floor in front of the door inside the bathroom. If he's happy, I should be happy for him. Right?

I'll only be his friend. He sees me as Kyma Kumari... nothing else. I could possibly change that, but that would make Jasmine unhappy. I haven't met her to hate her like that yet because I don't. I just can't break him up with somebody that I haven't met because of my selfishness.

Once I meet her, I'll know what to do. I still had the tears coming but, I calmed down a bit now. Lance is probably in his room. I think he has fallen asleep by now. I wipe the dry tears after they stopped to see him. I walked in the dimly lit hallway to his room.

I opened the door quietly so I wouldn't wake him up. I walked over to his bed and I saw him peacefully sleeping. I was going to walk back to my room when I heard him saying something. I was also a very curious person.

I walked closer to him and I heard something I thought I would never hear. Not something I could even _imagine_ in my wildest dreams.

"I... love you too... Paige"

I thought he would've woken up by hearing the sound of my heart pounding. What's going on?! I thought he had a girlfriend... He's secretly in love with Paige Swan?! What happened here?! I tried to walk back to my room but tripped over his shoes he left out in the darkness. That's what woke him up. He sits up quickly.

"Who's there?!"

He was talking loud but I still went to a whisper.

"Sorry, Lance. It's me, Kyma."

He started to whisper to me to, looking around the room trying to find me.

"What are you doing here? Where are you?"

It's a good thing he can't see me now. I'm probably blushing like crazy with my heart ready to pop out.

"I came in to say goodnight properly. You were already asleep so I tripped over your shoes walking back to my room."

"I'm sorry Kyma. I'll move them back to the closet somewhere later."

"No. It's alright Lance. I'm good, except the bruise I might have gotten."

"You okay?! Did you really get hurt?"

"Did you not get the sarcasm? Good night."

"...Goodnight."

I go back to my room and Lance falls asleep after a while. How am I supposed to sleep with all of these problems right now.

He has a girlfriend and I'm only a friend in his eyes and he's in love with my second self! Now it's going be so much more difficult to tell him the truth that Paige doesn't exist and_ never_ existed!

I just wanted to know why he didn't communicate with me. Now I know about Jasmine and his secret love! This is a big mess, I never asked for any of this to happen!

**Morning:**

When I wake up from the bright sun shining in my eyes, I go to wake up Lance so we could have breakfast early.

Jasmine, his girlfriend, is coming over today and I haven't slept well since I found about Lance's feelings for someone who doesn't even exist. I might have to change back to Paige to see how Lance will react... but that will only make the lie even bigger because, Paige doesn't exist!

I'll just make him feel worse once I tell him the truth. But now I'll wonder if I'll ever tell him. She's only someone that I made up! Being a teenager is tough work... There's _always_ a problem

When I walk over to Lance's room, he was still asleep and I walked over to him. Guess what? He never even put his shoes back in his closet and I tripped... Again!

"Huh?!"

He sat up still sleepy.

"Lance! I thought you would've put your shoes away! Do you_ want_ me to trip and hurt myself? Next time see them... I'll _burn _them!"

"Oh! Sorry Kyma. What are you doing here? You seem in a bad mood today. I never see you in a bad mood."

He's still talking all sleepy like. I realized that it was true and apologized quickly.

"Sorry Lance. I couldn't sleep well last night."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I have a lot of things on my mind..."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't want to waste your time. It's a long story."

"Well, I have time to waste. We have all day today, remember the mall?"

"No you don't have the time for this, I came here so we could go get breakfast earlier."

He looks at me and I look away.

"I've got all the time in the world for you Kyma. I'll listen to what you have to say."

I knew that he _meant_ that, but I just couldn't say it. If I did, how would it be like? 'Hey guess what, Paige isn't real, I'm really her, and I already know about your girlfriend Jasmine!' Not going to happen! I'll just keep all of this to myself.

"Just go downstairs Lance. That's the only reason I'm here. I don't want to talk about it or anything else."

"Kyma, you know that you could talk to me about anything. Just tell me. Please?"

I get up from the floor and left the room to walk downstairs. Lance gets out of bed and grabs my hand. I remember this... This happened when life wasn't so complicated. I didn't want to turn around.

"Seriously Kyma, tell me already. I could help you with whatever is bothering you."

'Part of the problem is you!' I just can't tell him that straight up so I'll just bear through all of this week and then return as Paige to finish the song just to not talk to him anymore. Let him be with his girlfriend all happy while liking Paige and forgetting about Kyma, a very cruel and complicated story it might become.

"How about I tell you later. I'll let you know everything."

I gave him a fake smile which I hoped that he wouldn't think that anything is wrong.

"...Sure thing."

"Thanks. I just can't talk about it now."

His mother Sally made us pancakes.

**Later:**

After a while in the mall we got hungry so we ate outside of the mall to McD's (McDonalds). We had to go hidden to the back because he would be seen. There I asked him,

"Lance, how would you think your life would be if you never became famous? If none of this ever even happened."

"Well, I'll just be a normal teenager, I would've gotten to go to school with you longer, would've taken you to the dance like we planned, and I would still be living in Chicago."

"I haven't changed much in your opinion, have I Lance?"

"Not much, except... It is okay to ask you?... Your cousin, Paige, told me, so I just wanted to know why you haven't had a boyfriend."

I should just let him know what I know I guess. But it came out as angry and slightly hurt.

"I'd thought you'd _care_ enough to do the same. _Obviously_ you didn't care..."

'I thought you'd never change. You let the fame go through your head!'

"Huh? What do you mean Kyma? I don't understand-"

"I heard of a Jasmine. Is she your girlfriend or what?"

"How did you know- Were you actually listening to me on the phone Kyma?!"

"The door was slightly open and the couch wasn't that far from the living room. You should know that about your house already."

"Well it doesn't mean you could listen to my _private_ conversation!"

"It doesn't mean that I'll go deaf! Is she your girlfriend?! It doesn't have to be something _private_! Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"I don't need to hear any of this. I'm going home."

"Why are you deciding you're going home all of a sudden? Don't you remember that I have the driver's phone number around here!"

"I don't exactly think that Jasmine's going to be happy that you have a friend who's also a girl. I don't need the extra drama with what's already going on!"

"_What is going on,_ Kyma? Why are you like this?"

I took out my cellphone to call for a taxi to get my things and get to the airport. He admitted to having a girlfriend. I'm _happy_ for him but, I don't want to become a third wheel.

"Hello? Taxi, I need to get to the airpor-"

Lance took my cellphone and started talking.

"Sorry, a taxi won't be needed today. Thank you for you services."

He hung up and looked at me; he was very serious about me not leaving.

"Hey! What was that for Lance?!"

"Are you just going to run off? Is that the answer?! Just talk to me. I _want_ to be there for you."

He handed me my cellphone and I took it.

"Please don't leave; I don't want to feel the emptiness all over again. I can't just leave you mad at me! You haven't been here long and I was going to ask you if you wanted to... Come on my tour for a while and hang out some more. The new experience on a cool tour bus? But, if you still want to leave, I won't stop you. I'll be the one to take you to the airport..."

He actually looked at the cell sadly as if I was going to call a taxi to leave. I put the cell in my pocket back where it needs to be for now.

"Fine. I'll stay for you Lance. Just make sure that I don't feel like a third wheel if all three of us were to hang out. I've had enough of that with people who were _supposed_ to be my friends! It didn't end well when I got into fights in school and got suspended... They were sent to the hospital, each of them, all tried to get me arrested, didn't work out well. I never had a record until that."

He looked at me shocked but then said his answer.

"I'll make sure Kyma... You won't be the third wheel and that you won't feel like this anymore."

He looked so _happy_ that I was staying. I had mixed feelings, should I really stay? I should just disappear in the middle of the night! But that's a totally stupid idea... I'll just have to stay here longer no matter the _pain_ it causes me.

We went back to his house after he got a text from Jasmine saying that she was coming over soon. Time to see how she is. Sally, Lance's mom was visiting a friend. It's a tough job to be an adult, almost like being a teenager when all of these things are going on except about ten times worse... Jasmine will be coming here so I guess I will see if anything will really be better... Or get even worse.

Right before we heard the knock on the door I was explaining to him that nobody should ever ruin our friendship.

"We should have more _trust_ in our friendship. Every good relationship is built on trust, right? Don't you think it makes sense Lance?"

"I trust you. I always have. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! I'm not saying that I don't. I'm just saying that if someone says something about any of us, we should confirm with one another. It's to prevent any types of arguments or fights that might happen."

"What do you mean? Be more specific and explain more."

"Here's a great example... You don't tell Jasmine that we went to the mall today by forgetting or some other reason, some paparazzi person might have caught us together, then she might think something else has been going on, it gets published in the newspaper, and she gets mad at you and it causes a whole fight. I don't want to cause that problem between you two. If I do, I'll feel _really_ bad because I did something like that."

"You're right Kyma. Wow! You really think these things through! I could do that, you're one of the people that I would trust _first_. I _promise_ you that much. Do you trust me?"

"I always have Justin... Always have... _Nothing _can change that."

There was a knock on the door and we left the kitchen which was where we were talking. He opened the door and I saw a blond hair and a few inches, by two or three, shorter than me and kind looking girl. First impression? Nice and friendly.

"Kyma, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Kyma."

I held out my hand as she did the same. I then smiled to be a better first meeting.

"Well, nice to meet you Jasmine."

"Same here."

After he had introduced us to each other, we all sat down at the living room and Lance went to get some sodas for us.

Jasmine was nice, I should've never had judged her like that. The whole jealous girlfriend stereotype isn't always true. Once he left the room, Jasmine looked at me with a face of pure hatred.

"I spoke too soon about this..."

I sighed as though this was expected of the jealous girlfriend.

"Hey, listen Camy-"

I really didn't need this. I will have to be the same, or worse if I have to.

"Kyma. Do you need to clean out your stuffed ears?"

"Whatever idiot. I've heard Lance talk about you _alot_, too much, and if you think you could just barge in here and take away my man just because you know him better-"

"What else goes on in that selfish head of yours? What makes you think that I'll take him away?"

"You'd better not take him Kama, or else you will pay. You will not ruin this relationship."

"Or else what? You're going to drown me in your ocean of tears?"

"I'll push you down a hole so deep that you won't know which way is up, got it? Kammy... I'll have you live in fear, mark my words..."

"It's Kyma b!tch and it's going to be Lance choice of who he'll be with. Obviously he'll realize the demon spawn in his presence."

"What did you just call me?! Oh, his decision? I'll make sure that it's me."

She looked so sure of it. How does Lance not really know her the way she is?

Lance comes back with the cups and the soda. She's lucky he's even here. I'll beat her to a pulp; she doesn't know who she is _messing_ with here.

Her face went back to being all nice, fake, and smiling at him. She's lying to you Lance! When will you realize this?!

Wait, what am I talking about if I'm actually doing the same thing to him? It'll be better for all of us if she doesn't come on the tour Lance invited me to go.

"Jasmine, are you able to come on my tour... With us?"

Dang! I totally jinxed it!

"Wait, us who? Anybody else?"

"I asked Kyma and she said sure. I already invited her."

"You did? Really? That's nice to know Lance! Of course I'll come with you two. That way, we'll become good friends. Right?"

"The best of friends Jasmine, the best."

I said this playing along. What's really going to happen is that I'm going to expose her the first chance I get!

"Lance, when did you invite her on the tour? I don't know, just asking."

"Today when we were at the mall together earlier today. Why?"

"Nothing! Just a curious person here. Hey, you went to the mall? You should have told me!"

"Didn't you say you were at a friend's house today?"

"I- I was being sarcastic! Of course I was busy. Where else did you think I would get my nails done like this?"

She's probably getting more madder at me and trying to hide it as she showed her nails off.

"The tour will start in about two days, not counting today, so I'll have to start packing some things for the bus. Kyma would you help me with that?"

"Sure thing. I need to clean my clothes anyways and stuff."

"Good idea! I could help too, right?"

"It might ruin your new nails I guess, but if you want to thanks, Jasmine. I do need that extra help."

After a few days on tour with Lance, Jasmine kept acting so nice and friendly to me but when Lance leaves the room, she turns back to the jerk she was... Jerk she _is_ to me, behind his back. Lance does concerts at night and sleeps during the day. He gets very tired.

**Days Later:**

One night when he was singing at his concert, Jasmine came to the back of the bus at Lance's room where I was. My cell phone was charging. When I heard the angry footsteps stomping and coming closer, I quickly put my cellphone to record. I've had _enough_ of her.

"What are you doing in my boyfriend's room?!"

"I'm only changing the sheets of his bed so he can sleep better. Why? You're almost saying it as it's almost a problem..."

I was speaking to her as if I was really bored. I was _really_ getting tired of her attitude.

"I warned you to stay away from my man! Lance will never lower his standards for something like you! So, why do you even try?"

"Are you mental? I'm not anywhere close to him! By the looks of it, his standards are lower than dirt."

"I don't care! I don't need to hear more about you! Just leave his room already."

"You know that you can't make me. I'll stay here; I have to talk to him about something anyways!"

"Oh yeah I can."

She walked over to where I was sitting down and slapped me. I dropped the sheets, stood up, and pushed her down. I was ready to punch her when Lance came rushing in the room.

"Hey what's going on- Kyma! What are you doing?!"

He went inside the room and stood in front of Jasmine after helping her up after I backed off.

"What are you doing?! She's a crazy psycho! She needs to get smacked on her face rather than getting your money and using you for fame."

Jasmine stood up she now changed her expression to a complete innocent girl who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Psycho? Who are you to talk about psycho?! I was just changing his bed sheets when you came in all crazy with saying things like he's your man or whatever else you were saying!"

"Why you selfish liar. I was in here first when you came in! Can't you tell him the truth you coward?!"

"Don't be calling me the liar-"

"Quit lying! Lance, who are you going to believe? You know that I wouldn't fight without reason. Obviously she's the reason!"

"You know what, you're not the Kyma that I know and remember. You've _completely_ changed... Get off my bus!"

He was looking right at me when he said that. I now felt hurt and betrayed.

"Lance, what are you saying?! You know me better. Why would you say otherwise?!"

"I told you to leave. I don't want to see you! How could you just try and say those things about Jasmine and even try to hurt her?!"

Jasmine was behind him and she was smiling with victory. He wasn't going to listen to me.

"Lance... I... I _hate_ you! I thought you trusted me. I thought you were going to at least hear me out! I blamed you for leaving me sometimes! You left me alone in a dark world where you used to be my light. I thought if we met again, that could change, obviously you never cared. Not even from the first kiss... I hate you for who you've become, I can't hate the Lance who I used to know."

"Kym-"

"So much for the promise you made to me... About the trust."

I've never said that to Lance, I told him I would _never_ hate him, everything went quiet after that. I grabbed my cellphone and my purse. I stopped recording this mess and walked off the bus.

I was planning to tell him the truth tonight and Jasmine had ruined the perfect chance. Lance's bus driver appeared and looked at me confused.

"Why are you off the bus?"

"Just leave me here. Don't ask any questions..."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled the best I could to cover this.

"Positive. See you later. Thank you for everything. I'll be leaving now. I'm going back home, walking. Gotta think some things through."

"Got it."

He still looked confused and walked off to his bus, he went and drove off. My friendship with Lance is gone, all in one night, that one moment, because of Jasmine. Now all I have to do to never talk to him again is make an excuse for Paige to hate him. Probably for hurting her '_cousin'_.

Should I really just tell him through the phone now and leave? Seems like a better idea than being face to face. I'll call him later after I have calmed down, I was really annoyed, angry, pissed, all of those feelings to him at this moment. I'll tell him through the phone I am Kyma and Paige.

I walked while getting the Kyma wig from my purse to look like Paige again. I kept walking on and went into a dark alley. I was ready to call Penny, ready to hear an angry voice because I woke her up so late until I heard a voice.

"Give me the purse girl!"

I couldn't see anybody in the dark night. The streetlights were out and the moonlight wasn't really helping either. It was too dim and difficult to really see anything. I quickly took my cellphone from my pocket, my first reaction. I called Lance's number and then I heard his voice on the other line.

"Kyma, what do you want? I just don't want to talk to you now. Call back tomorrow, if you want to, just not right now."

"Lanc-"

The man, wearing all black plus the mask, came closer and threw my cellphone on the floor. Being drunk obviously, his foot missed it by a few inches trying to stomp on it when he started pointing a knife to me!

"Give me the money girl!"

"I don't have anything on me! I swear!"

"Give me whatever is in the purse!"

"Kyma? Kyma?!"

I heard Lance's voice coming from my cell. I handed him the purse and then he found it completely empty. I only kept the wig in there.

"Is this a joke?! Are you kidding me?! Why do you even carry this?!"

"No! I'm sorry-"

He moved the sharp knife from pointing my neck and stabbed me on my stomach area. I screamed from the pain. I slowly slid on the floor. I felt the warm blood escaping from the fresh wound; it was also on the wall I was leaning on. I started to feel weaker and fading in and out.

He left running, knowing that I have nothing valuable on me. I tried to reach my cell phone until my vision started to get blurry. My wig of Kyma was slipping off and I felt weak. I found it very hard to move anymore so I just laid there, slowly losing blood. The most I could do was to try and hold on to the necklace I was given years ago, the one shaped like a 'K'.

After a while, I heard my name.

"La...nce? Is it... Really you? Why did you come... For me?"

Heavy footsteps came after I saw a bright flashlight shining on me. It _was_ Lance; he ran over to me and saw the puddle of my blood. He carefully lifted me and carried me back to the bus and I closed my eyes. I felt the falling sensation again, this time it was worse and I couldn't breathe.

**Hospital days later:**

When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room. I quickly sat up. I felt the pain on my stomach. I gasped from the sudden and terrible pain.

I saw Lance asleep on a chair next to the window. From the light shining on his face, it almost looks like he was crying... For me I guessed. I saw my wig in his grip and I realized that he found out about who Paige really was.

He had different clothes on. Has it been days again? All I know know is that he found out my secret in the most terrible way imaginable.

"Lance... Lance!"

I was in pain when I started calling for him but I wanted him to know that I was okay. I wanted to know how he'll react to me knowing that I'm also Paige Swan, the girl he says he loves. I cleared my dry throat with a water bottle on the side table beside my bed quickly. I had to be louder now to catch his attention.

"Lance! Aahhhh!"

That last one hurt and I was in more pain now. He suddenly woke up and he looked at me, awake and gabbing on to my side. He hurriedly went over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Kyma?! Are you in pain?!"

I was breathing fast now, this wound hurt really bad.

"Y- Yes... But don't... Call a- anybody..."

"Why not?! You need a doctor in here!"

I'll just go ahead and spill it. He already knows, but I want him to have the whole story. I was still sitting up and holding on my side where the wound was, enduring the pain enough to talk.

"I'm ... So sorry, Lance..."

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"I- I made... You th-think that... Paige Swan... Was my... Cousin."

"I'm sorry, Kyma. You being in the hospital again is all of my fault! But why... Why did you lie to me about this?!"

"I was going to... Ask you the same thing... When you first... Met Paige."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you lie to_ me_?! I thought we were _supposed_ to be friends!... You made me think that I did something wrong. I _cried_ for you thinking that you hated me!... You left without at least sending me a text or any other form of communication!... Tell me this, why haven't you had the time to talk to me in over _three_ years! You had my address so send a letter! But not even that, right?"

I was hurting more; I was pushing myself into trying to talk, not yelling at him... Too late for that.

"But you said that-"

"You even believed that girl Jasmine over me! What happened there?! I have the proof of that night on my cell phone!"

"What do you mean by proof? Did you have a camera or something?"

"I put my cellphone to record. I was going to show you, but you didn't give me a chance to expose her true self. Where is it?"

He has my cell from his pocket.

"Why did you have it? Why would you even keep it?"

"It was on the floor, when I found you there..."

He didn't want to remember that. It just made him feel like it might as well been him who stabbed me.

I got my cell and put on the recording. When the recording was finished, he was quiet. He looked at me after a few moments and then he finally spoke.

"Jasmine... She hit you? That's what happened?"

He looked back up at me.

"I was ready to punch her... When you came in and you even believed her side of the story, the lies. You even thought that I was the one telling... The fake story!"

"I knew she was bad to you when she laughed at you when I brought you back on the bus. I drove her home later and then I said that it was over. That was truly cruel of any person to actually do that! She seemed to have no _human_ heart at that moment."

For a few moments, we became silent until he spoke up.

"She told me that you had some crazy scheme so we could be together instead, to try and break us apart and take her out of the picture."

"Why did she say that?! That makes me want... To go over there and _finally_ punch her!"

"She is a psycho like you said before... But, you don't need a plan for me."

"Huh? Plan for what?"

"I realized that I've fallen _madly in love_ with my best friend since you kissed me. That's been something that I could never forget."

I couldn't believe what he just told me. He loves me?

"What?"

"When you kissed me for the first time that day, I wanted you to stay with me, but you already left. I really wanted to stop that car from driving away, but I figured you'd be pretty mad if you thought that I wasn't leaving and caused you to feel like that. I had a girlfriend so I could have some of the pain from missing you wash away. I haven't really kissed her only having you on my mind."

"I wouldn't have been mad Lance. I did want you to come back... You have no idea how my life changed after you left."

"I love you Kyma Kumari!... I know it now. But you said that you hated me... I would still go on and be there for you."

I smiled at that because I knew that he was being serious about this.

"You know me, I would _never_ say that. I wasn't thinking clearly back then. I was trying to say anything so Jasmine would be off the tour. But the difficult part? I know that you've fallen for Paige too so I was changing the sheets, trying to keep busy, until you came so I could finally tell you the truth about Paige."

He looked very surprised and blushed.

"How'd you know about how I felt for Paige?!"

"You talked in your sleep. That was when I tripped over your shoes walking back to my room."

"Why didn't you tell the truth to me sooner Kyma? You had the chance, many of them actually."

"I didn't know how you would react... With that big news all of a sudden. I knew that pretending to be somebody else, we would eventually meet again. That's why I even created Paige."

"You don't know how _much_ I longed to see you Kyma. I've _really_ missed your laugh and the way you smiled your beautiful smile. I was so happy when we were together again. I only fell for Paige because she reminded me a lot about you."

He smiled at me and I did the same. Then he put his hand on my cheek and pulled me close to him to lean over and kiss me. It was a while until we parted lips, even though I wanted to feel those fireworks a little longer.

"I love you too Lance..."

After that, I realized something, he was smiling at me with a heartwarming smile and then noticed that my first boyfriend is Lance Silver.

"If we're going to have this kind of a relationship, you're going to have to promise me something big."

"Anything for you, Kyma."

"You'll never believe a word that Jasmine says if she were trying to get you back... Okay? No jealous crazy ex-girlfriends need to be after me."

"Of course I will. Even though I don't need to promise. I'll make sure to keep away from her, and to protect you from anybody else."

"Okay, Lance. Remember that I trust you on this promise. If you break it... It's all over for us."

I just wanted his word on that, because hearing it was good enough for me.

**The End!****  
**


End file.
